


Soap Opera

by Chatdelalune (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, There's just a little sexual tension, but look me in the eyes and tell me MC and Jumin wouldn't be that couple, but nothing racy, good god there's some fluff in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chatdelalune
Summary: Watching a soap opera called Romance with Heir with Jumin wasn't exactly what you had in mind, though you find there's an interesting amount of similarities between the two.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 66





	Soap Opera

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating on my Ochem test tomorrow and I'm sleep deprived. Anyways, I'm playing Jumin's route rn and I was reminded of how dramatic he is. Like he definitely watches soap operas without shame. I've also been listening to a lot of MCR lately, so if you find the song lyric I managed to slip in then...;)

_ “Jumin! I don’t care about your money or looks! I just need you!” _

_ “Hana...I always knew you were different. From the moment I first looked into your eyes, I knew. All the other women in my life were always after my wealth, but you...you’ve never asked for anything other than my presence.” _

_ “That’s because...I love you.” _

_ “Then please...stay by my side Hana.” _

You covered your mouth with your hand in an attempt to stifle your poorly concealed laughter. It had been a couple months since you and Jumin had gotten engaged, though you decided to hold off the actual wedding for a couple years since you wanted to take things slow. Not to mention the fact that Jumin really just wanted to have a dramatic soap opera worthy scene, though he later told you he was serious about marrying you. A smile crept onto your lips at the sweet memory.You still lived in Rika’s apartment, but you might as well have lived with Jumin considering how much time you spent with him. 

Today was no exception as he had invited you over to watch some movies after work, though you got distracted by a soap opera that was apparently based on your fiance. Said fiance didn’t mind watching  _ Romance with Heir _ and seemed a little too excited, considering he never ‘watched’ it before. His left eyebrow twitched whenever he lied, but you didn’t say anything. He’d already made it pretty clear that he watched television dramas, much to your delight. And you really weren’t going to say anything, but this scene was a little too close to something that had actually happened. Leaning against his arm, you tried to keep an innocent face as you gazed up at him. 

“Jumin...these lines sound awfully familiar for some odd reason. I’m not sure why, but I feel like I’ve heard them before.”

Your words had the desired effect as his cheeks immediately colored and he avoided your questioning gaze, making an inconsequential noise in the back of his throat. The corners of your mouth curled up in a cat-like grin as you rested a hand on his chest, deciding to tease him just a little more. 

“What was it you said?  _ Don’t look at anyone else but me, just stay by my side. _ ”

The tips of his ears were red now and you could feel his heart beating just a little faster as he hmmed again. “ _ You’re completely different from all the women my father’s met. I don’t want to be away from you for the time being...No forever.”  _

Jumin’s lip quirked up at the memory, though he still looked a little embarrassed that you’d caught him red-handed. Not that he was ever really good at hiding his crippling addiction to cheesy soap operas. Though apparently, he’d always had an affinity for cheesy romance novels and movies. Just the other day the two of you were having a very factual debate over the vampire novel, Twighlove. In fact, the pair of you were going to binge watch the series today, but the sudden appearance of the soap opera had distracted you. 

He raised an eyebrow playfully. “And I believe your response was,  _ I’ll stay here as long as you need me.” _

“ _ Thank you for being so understanding. I don’t want you to disappear from my eyes. I...can’t imagine a life without you.” _

It was so sudden the first time he told you those words. You remembered how flustered you felt when the man you’d known for 8 days told you he couldn’t live without you. It wasn’t as if you didn’t like him, but he attached himself to you so quickly, you were left spinning in the dust. His velocity made you sweat. But you didn’t let go. You could tell how distraught he was by everything that had happened, all the emotions that he’d been repressing over the years finally bursting through the dam he’d built. So you held on tightly, knowing that he needed someone solid to hang onto as his thoughts swirled around him like an angry typhoon. The others were concerned that you had stayed at his apartment so long, but it was worth it. 

Because you got to see just how wonderful of a person Jumin Han was. 

Looking into his eyes, you could tell he was remembering the same thing and you could see how much happier he was now and how much he’d grown since then. Though that didn’t stop him from acting like a child whenever Zen was in the chatroom, but if anything that just made him cuter. Gap moe. 

Jumin leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. 

“Thank you for not disappearing. Thank you for being patient with me when I was at my weakest. Thank you for coming into my life.”

“There’s no need to thank me. Being with you is enough for me.”

A light pink dusted his cheeks and his eyes widened slightly. You leaned in, close enough that your lips barely brushed against his, the T.V. and the soap opera went on in the background, though it was long forgotten now. His breath hitched and you slowly trailed your hand up from his chest to ever so gently cup his cheek, your thumb tracing his sharp jawline. You could feel how warm his face had gotten and how quickly his heart was beating as you paused, not moving a single muscle. 

He spoke again, his deep voice barely audible but just loud enough to send shivers down your spine. “I want to completely own you right now…Would you let me?” His lips moved against yours in a tantalizing manner, but you managed to suppress a grin as you moved to whisper in his ear, leaving a trail of kisses against his sharp cheekbones. 

You felt him tremble slightly, his breath ragged and desperate in a way that you hadn’t heard in a while. He’d been working on becoming more considerate of you and only initiated things when he was certain you were comfortable with it. Though lately you’d been having a lot of fun teasing him. You were on his lap now, his arms wrapped tightly around your waist and waiting in anticipation. So you waited a few more seconds, relishing the moment, before finally speaking. 

“Ya.”

He paused, before the both of you burst into laughter. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you buried your head in his shoulder as he did the same, a deep rumble that made your chest glow with warmth.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mc would totally troll him and you know it. Anyways, if you want more writing like this then here's my [tumblr](https://yoosung-kimm.tumblr.com/) if you want to follow me there~


End file.
